Collaboration
by Hobbeth
Summary: Ace is endeavoring to create an illusion as an engagement gift for two employees, but is having trouble with one of the elements. Help comes from a loving source. Please r
1. Frustration

Author's Note/Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Ace, Cosmo and Mona are property of Gaumont Multimedia.Angie is a character created by Shirley Ann Burton and used with her permission. Dave is up for grabs, I guess. I can't remember what story I read that has him in it - possibly one of Shirley's.

I wrote this story some time ago, and first published it on one of Shirley's websites. I decided today to publish it here, too. I hope you enjoy it.

"**NO!"**

"Easy, bro!"

"Cosmo, we've listened to 72 different pieces of music. None of them are right for the new trick." Ace Cooper turned and hit the wall in frustration. He and Cosmo were in the control room at the Ring Theater. They had been listening to the different recordings for over 3 hours.

"Ace? What's wrong? I could hear you all the way down the hall."

Ace turned to the source of the voice, all traces of frustration swept from his face. "Mona. What brings you here?" He walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"I'm on my way to the Croesus, to rehearse. I'm early, so I thought I'd stop by for a few minutes. What's wrong? Please tell me."

"Oh, Mona." The look of frustration returned to Ace's face. "Cosmo and I have been here for over 3 hours, listening to different pieces of music. We're trying to find the right one to use as background music for a new trick I've figured out. But it seems hopeless. And this is to be very special, too. It's to be for and with Michael and Regina. They just got engaged, and this is my present to them."

Michael Hanover and Regina Martinelli were two people who assisted Ace at his shows, both backstage and on stage. Over the time they had been with him, he had watched their relationship grow, and it gave him great pleasure to know that he had some small part in their happiness.

"Ace," Mona said with some exasperation, "Look at who you're talking to. After all, I have a far more extensive music library than you and Cosmo combined." She put a hand up to the side of his face. "Let me help, please. Tell me about the trick. I'll find something to go with it, I'm sure."

Ace brightened. He turned his face, and kissed the palm of her hand. "Mona, you're a Godsend." He described the trick to her, telling her how long it would take from start to finish. She listened carefully, her full attention on what he was saying.

"I can see that it would have to be something **very** special. It's so sweet of you to do this for them. I tell you what. Give me a few days. I'm sure I can come up with something. When did you plan to perform the trick?"

"Not for a couple of weeks. There are a few bugs to work out and Cosmo is still toying with the special effects and Dave with the lighting for it."

"Yeah, Mona. This is gonna be so cool. That is, **if **we can get all the elements to work just right."

Mona turned to Cosmo, and smiled. "Well, I tell you what, Cosmo. You work on the effects, Dave will get the lighting right, Ace will work out the glitches in the trick and I will provide the right music. Sounds like a great collaboration, doesn't it?"

"I'm cool with that." Cosmo gave her the thumbs up.

Ace kissed her hands. "Mona, you have our eternal gratitude."

She smiled, then noticed the time. "Oh dear, is that clock right? I must run."

"I'll walk you to the car. Cosmo, I'll be back in a few minutes. We'll run through the trick when I do, so be ready."

"That's cool, dude. I'll tell Dave, so he can try the lighting."

Ace nodded to Cosmo and he and Mona left the control room. Cosmo got in touch with Dave over the intercom and advised him of the situation. "Can you be ready to go when Ace gets back, Dave?"

"No problem, Cos. I've just about got it ready, now. One more adjustment, and it's a go."

When Ace came back fifteen minutes later, they were all ready to run through the trick. Half an hour later, after three run throughs, they were together in the control room discussing what was right and what was still needed to make the trick the perfect present to the couple. "Okay, we will have the house lights completely out, and low light on stage. Cosmo, I still think something's missing, special effects wise. We need something more, just before the end," Ace said. "But, for the life of me, I can't think of what it would be."

"I know what you mean, bro," said Cosmo, his brow furrowed with concentration. "I keep trying combinations of things, but haven't come up with what I think you want, yet. But I'm not gonna quit until I get it."

"I know that you'll find what we need, Cosmo," replied Ace. "But we've been working hard. Let's stop for today and try again tomorrow afternoon, when we're refreshed."

"Sounds good to me, buddy," said Dave. "I'm outta here. There's a pizza out there with my name on it, and I'm gonna eat the whole thing. See you two tomorrow." He headed out the door and down the hall.

Ace and Cosmo weren't far behind. They headed to the Racer, and Ace drove them home, to the Magic Express. Inside, Angie had dinner almost ready. When they returned, she asked, "How'd it go, guys?"

"We've got most of the glitches worked out, Angie. We still haven't found the right music. But Mona stopped by, and she's offered to help us in that area."

"Wonderful! With her music sense, and her music library, she should be able to find the right music.By thenyou'll have the glitches worked out and it'll all come together beautifully. I just know it'll work out."


	2. Beginning a Creation

Later that evening, Mona was going through her music library, trying to find what she felt Ace needed for the new trick. She had already eliminated certain genres as being totally wrong, and had listened to a dozen pieces, without success. She sat at her computer, looking at her inventory of songs, symphonies, concertos and the like_. Now I understand Ace's frustration. This is going to be harder to find than I figured, _she thought to herself.

As she continued to search, a melody started forming in her mind. It was so quiet, that at first she didn't realize what was happening. Then, as it grew in length, she stopped checking her computer files and 'listened'.

_It sounds right for what Ace needs, but it needs words,_ she thought. She wrote down the melody on the computer, printed it out, then took it over to the piano and played it. She worked some more on it, arranging it, while humming the melody. The more she worked, the better she liked it.

Finally, she stopped. She had the melody, but couldn't find the right words. _Oh well. I did ask for a few days. I'm sure the words will come in time. And, maybe..._

She had a little idea of her own for how the music would be performed. She decided to let it 'simmer', as it were. Finally, she went to bed, to dream romantic dreams.

Four days later, Mona still didn't have the words. Early that afternoon, Ace called her at her home. "Ace, I don't have the music you need, yet. But I'm closing in on it, so don't you worry," she said, before he could say a word to her.

"That's wonderful, Mona, but that isn't the reason I called." he replied.

"Oh?"

"No. I was wondering if you were free this evening."

"Maybe," she said archly, smiling at the screen. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about dinner at Planet Electric, dancing and later a walk in the moonlight. There is a full moon tonight, you know. And we haven't gone out together in weeks."

"Ace, that sounds perfect. But there really isn't any truly romantic place in Electro City for that walk. Why don't you come here for all of it? I'm sure I can whip up something."

"Dinner at your place sounds wonderful, Mona, but don't cook. I have a better idea. A catered dinner, just for the two of us. I'm not going to put Angie out. I'll have the chef at Planet Electric make up a basket, and we can have an 'al fresco' dinner in your garden. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. I'll have a table and chairs moved out there, and I know the perfect place to put them."

"I'll be there around 7:30. Is that good for you?"

"I'll be counting the hours. Until then." She blew him a kiss, then terminated the connection.


	3. Intimate Celebration

Ace was on time, and had the dinner all ready in a basket. Mona greeted him, wearing a beautiful emerald gown, designed in the Grecian fashion. His eyes had a warmth in them that made her knees go weak, as he gazed at her and kissed her hand.

"You look more beautiful than ever, Mona. I didn't think that could be possible."

"What a lovely compliment. Thank you, Ace. Come, I'll show you where we're going to have dinner." She took Ace's hand, and led him to a spot in her garden, where they couldn't see the house, but could hear the music she had chosen to accompany their dinner. It overlooked the ocean, not far away.

"You couldn't have picked a better spot, Mona," he said, placing the basket on the table. He opened the lid, and together, they took out, and arranged the tableware and food. She already had two candles and a low floral arrangement on the table.

Ace held her chair out as she sat, then took his seat. The music was already playing and they dined on the exquisitely prepared meal, and drank the perfectly chosen wine, saying little, except with their eyes.

Shortly after they finished, the music changed. Now, it was perfect for slow dancing, and Ace stood up and held her chair out for her. He held her close as they danced, as happy to have her in his arms as she was to be there.

After a few dances, he kissed her hand, they blew out the candles and they started walking toward the ocean. They stopped to take their shoes off, and went down to walk along the water. They could hear the music growing fainter and fainter, until there was just the sound of the waves, and a light breeze.

An hour later, they returned. The music had stopped, but they didn't notice. Mona, holding his hand, led him into the house. Her eyes held the promise of wonderful things to come. He smiled warmly at her as they disappeared from view - though there was no one to see them.

In the wee hours of the morning, Ace was driving home in the Racer. A smile was on his face, and he was more relaxed than he had been in several weeks. For once, he was content to drive the speed limit. It gave him more time to himself, to remember his past hours with Mona.

Mona couldn't sleep. She, too, was very relaxed, but her mind was alert, think of the evening. _This was the most perfect evening, so magical,_ she thought. She walked out to the garden, touching a flower here, a plant there, until she arrived at their outdoor dining area. Nothing had been cleared away, but that only refreshed her memories of the evening.

She walked on, closer to the ocean, and stood there remembering. As she did, words started forming in her mind - lyrics. Not realizing what she was doing, she started humming the music she had written a few days before, then singing.

She finally realized what she was doing, and went back into the house. She took the sheet music and sat down at her piano to play the melody, while she sang the lyrics, that had fully formed in her mind.

"When we met, it was the start of something magic,

"But I never thought that it would be so fine....."

With growing excitement, she realized that she had the perfect song for Ace's trick, created in the best way - out of love. She wrote down the lyrics and, suddenly tired, went to bed, to dream of all that had gone before.


	4. Musical Realization

It was three days before the show and Ace, Cosmo, Angie and Dave were once again at the Ring Theatre going over all the tricks, but especially the new one. Ace wanted everything to go perfectly on that one, with no unexpected problems.

"It went perfectly the last three times we did it, bro," said Cosmo. "It'll go perfectly when we do it in the show."

"And it's so beautiful, Ace," Angie added. "Michael and Gina will love it."

"But, it still needs the right background music. I hope Mona comes up with something very soon."

"Mona has come up with something, Ace." All of them turned to see Mona walk into the control room. "And, I believe you'll agree that it's just what you were looking for."

"I'd like to hear it. Can you play it for me now?"

"I can do better than that." She took a CD out of her purse and handed it to Cosmo, who put it in the player. "Come with me, Ace," she said, picking up a mike and walking out on stage. Ace followed her, wondering what was going to happen.

As the opening of the music started, she took Ace by the hand and led him to the center of the stage. Then she began to sing to him, still holding his hand.

When we met, it was the start of something magic,

But I never thought that it would be so fine.

Our friendship grew to be

The most precious thing to me

And I felt that I was on Cloud Nine.

As Ace listened to the song, he felt tears come to his eyes. He realized that Mona had written the song herself, for how else could it touch his heart so. And it **was** perfect - the right song, not just for the trick, but for the two of them.

The music faded and he lifted her hand to kiss it. He said, "Mona, that's so - I have no words. You wrote it, didn't you?"

"Yes, Ace. The music came to me that night, after I promised to help you. The words didn't come until the night we had our date. It was so perfect," she said quietly, for his ears only, "I couldn't sleep. I walked outside and, while watching the ocean, the words came. I just knew it was right, in so many ways, Ace. I'm so glad you like it."

"Like it! Mona, I..." Words failed him, and he took her in his arms, holding her close, letting his actions tell her how he felt, not just about the song, but about her for creating it. She snuggled close, happy just to be right where she was.

It was the night of the show. Ace and Angie were in top form, performing each trick with panache. But, finally, it was time for the new trick, which Ace would perform alone - or so he had thought originally.

Mona had told him later the afternoon that she brought him the song, that she wanted to sing it live on stage the first time he performed it

"I'd love it, Mona. But, do you think your father will let you?"

"He won't have any choice in the matter. I'm going to perform this song live, and that's all there is to it. Call it my contribution to the overall performance."

"But you've contributed so much already."

"Now, Ace. It's a song, and only one time. You, Cosmo and Dave have contributed far more to the success of the trick. Please, let me do this. I'll stand over to one side of the stage. You don't even have to have a light on me. In fact, it's better if you don't, so it won't take away from the overall effect." Mona looked at Ace pleadingly.

He couldn't resist that look. "Okay, provided you don't get into any trouble with your father by doing it."

"Great! Then it's all settled." She kissed Ace on the cheek, smiling. "I've got to run. I'll be in touch later today." She left the control room, with a spring in her step.

"Ace, she sure has **you** wound around her little finger," Dave said with a grin.

Ace glared at him, then relaxed, laughing. "I can't think of a better place to be," he said. "Besides, it's perfect for the trick's first performance."

Angie smiled. "And for other things as well." She chuckled. "I'd give a lot to be a fly on the wall in Jack's office, when she tells him."

"Me too, sis. I'd love to see his face," added Cosmo.

All of them had a good laugh, thinking of Jack's reaction.


	5. A Perfect Collaboration

Everyone was in place for the new trick. The house lights went out completely, and Ace walked into the sole spotlight on stage.

"This next trick is for the romantic in all of us. It is a gift to Michael Hanover, one of the stage hands here, and Regina Martinelli, who works as my assistant on some ofthe tricks. They recently got engaged..." He stopped, as the audience applauded, and when the applause faded, he continued, "And this is my gift to them. And we have Miss Mona Malone, who will sing her latest original song during the trick."

He walked out of the spotlight a few paces and, as the musical introduction started, so did the trick.

Just before Mona started singing, he had a large cloud form, hovering a few feet above the stage. It was white, tinged around the edges with pastels. In the center, the audience could see something coming from the back. It was a picture of Michael and Regina, when they first met.

When we met, it was the start of something magic,

But I never thought that it would be so fine.

Our friendship grew to be

The most precious thing to me

And I felt that I was on Cloud Nine.

The trick continued, with more pictures coming through the cloud - pictures of the couple working and playing, together and in a group.

It was a friendship that grew to be much more.

Something I never believed could be mine.

But what I came to feel

Was true and it was real.

And with you I journeyed to Cloud Nine.

As the pictures continued to come forward, it was obvious the couple was growing closer. It showed them dancing together, holding hands, Michael holding a crying Regina, them kissing in the moonlight.....

Loving, laughing and crying together;

Wonder in each day we would meet.

Slowly our love grew, til we knew that forever

Without either one of us

The other would be incomplete.

The pictures continued, ending with pictures of Michael proposing on bended knee, and Regina accepting. Then, the top of the cloud started gently swirling up, and sparkling softly. As Mona sang the last verse, the swirl parted, and Michael and Regina were standing on top of the cloud, embracing.

Now the magic will be with us forever.

Through the joys and sorrows we will shine.

And when we're husband and wife,

Together we'll face our life

To keep our place on Cloud Nine.

As the music faded, the spotlight narrowed to the couple on the cloud. There was silence - no coughing or anything. Then, approximately seven seconds later, the applause started. It grew, and grew. The house lights went up, and the entire audience was on its feet. Everyone was shouting and cheering. Ace brought the cloud gently down to the stage, allowing it to dissipate, and Michael and Regina to come forward. He went to the side of the stage, took Mona by the hand and brought her to the center. Together, they bowed and, while Michael and Regina embraced again, Ace kissed Mona's hand

"There's going to be only one recording of that song, Ace," Mona whispered. "Yours."

They all turned to the audience, who still clapped and cheered, and bowed again.


End file.
